Betrayal
by ieynia
Summary: "He doubted he'd ever be able to look at Dalinar Kholin the same way again. What he had just done had changed his view of him forever. He knew the anger of the Blackthorn, the brutality he was capable of, but Dalinar had always shown Sadeas more kindness than others. He had saved his life. He never, not in all Sadeas had done, treated him this way." M for sexual themes/violence.


**Caution: Depictions of Violence, Dalinar crazy on his Thrill, and Torol Sadeas actually showing human emotions.**

 **You've been warned.**

* * *

Sadeas could still remember the chill of horror that froze him to his spot when Dalinar re-entered the camp. He was supposed to be dead. He couldn't be here. He would've been overwhelmed, and the Parshendi would've destroyed his men. Sadeas had set the entire ruse up perfectly. He _couldn't_ be alive.

But he was. He tromped over, knotted a gauntleted hand in Sadeas's hair, yanked him to him, dragging him into the nearest unoccupied room. Dalinar tossed his dumbstruck form to the floor as soon as he was there, kicking the door shut behind him. The thump of it made the walls shake.

Sadeas hit the floor hard. He let out a staggered gasp as he banged into the stone, knowing very well that he was lucky he was still in his Shardplate. If he hadn't been, the force of Dalinar's throw very well may have shattered his ribs. It knocked the breath out of him as it was—causing a retort to his return to be cut completely off. He wanted to say something, anything, but there wasn't any way Dalinar was going to let him speak. He learned that quickly.

"I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me," Dalinar's voice was cold. It nearly frightened Sadeas. He had never heard such a flat tone in the man's voice, and he realized with a start that he could hear the pieces of his Shardplate being discarded and clashing against the floor. "Thought the Parshendi could easily overpower my forces, did you?"

"I-"

Sadeas attempted to reply to him, but Dalinar brought down a foot and stomped it against his chest. His answer was choked into his throat. Dalinar still had his boot on that foot, and the Shardplate touching Shardplate caused the front of Sadeas's cuirass to shatter slightly.

He recognized too late that ten heartbeats had passed.

Oathbringer appeared in Dalinar's hand. His other gauntlet had been discarded, but the one where Oathbringer formed, on his right hand, was still covered. Sadeas's gut twisted. Pure terror flooded his body, and he was positive Dalinar was going to drive the blade down past his shattered cuirass and into his heart. He, like many others, was going to fall by the Blackthorn's hand. And for what he had done to him? He deserved it.

Sadeas was more surprised than if Dalinar had actually killed him when he yanked him back to his feet. He tried to talk again, but Dalinar's free hand wrapped itself around his neck and shoved him back into the wall. His head banged against the tile, causing him to emit a groan. Before he could register once more what was happening, he felt a cool breeze cover his chest. He didn't know at first what was happening. Then, through the daze of being tossed around by a Shardbearer twice, everything sunk in.

Dalinar was using Oathbringer to strip him of his Shardplate.

The metal clinked the the floor along with Dalinar's, and Sadeas let out a gasp as Dalinar grabbed him by the back of the hair and kissed him. Hard. His head slammed into the wall a second time, causing a horrible pain to shoot through his skull. He didn't think he was bleeding, but he knew that he'd have a nasty bruise.

Sadeas mumbled a complaint against Dalinar's lips, knotting his hands in the man's shirt now that his Plate was off. He felt Dalinar bite into his lip. It was hard enough to draw blood. He was bleeding this time, and he felt the skin of his lip split as Dalinar continued to roughly move his against his own.

He pulled away after awhile. Sadeas sucked in a breath, since the kiss had been long and he had no air, but almost choked once more in shock and disgust when Dalinar spit on his face and slapped him hard across the cheek. The hit stung worse than a fresh wound from a spear. Oathbringer faded into air as Dalinar dismissed it, both hands now free to latch onto his sides and twist him around in a very painful manner so that Sadeas was now facing the wall.

He was wrong about the injury to his head not bleeding. There was a spot of blood on the wall where it had been. Startled, he lifted a hand to the back of his skull to feel how bad the damage really was. He didn't even get a chance. Dalinar, with his now uncovered hand, grabbed both of Sadeas's and pinned them to the wall above his head.

"Don't you dare move." He heard him command from behind.

Sadeas let out a growl through the pain and shock. "What are you _doing_ , Kholin?"

"Do you really think I'd let you get away with trying to kill me with no retribution?" He said, voice still cold, as he slapped the back of Sadeas's head where the injury was. Sadeas let out a hiss of pain. Damnation, did that _hurt_.He felt Dalinar's hand yank down the back of his pants. "Also, call me by my name. I want you to be fully aware that I'm actually here."

Sadeas let out a loud, overly exaggerated laugh. Maybe that would unnerve Dalinar enough to calm him down. "Oh, do you really think fucking me is a punishment for what I did? It's more like a reward."

With no warning, no sign of it at all, Dalinar grabbed a handful of Sadeas's hair and pulled it back as hard as he could. The motion caused the cut on the back of his head to sting even more, and his breath was once again knocked out of him as Dalinar violently elbowed him in the spine.

Tripping his legs out from under him, kicking him so that he rolled over onto his stomach, Dalinar climbed on top of Sadeas as he lay on the floor. He ripped his pants the rest of the way off, his shirt following, as Dalinar himself remained fully clothed. He knotted a hand in his hair again, slamming his cheek down so that it hit the ground roughly. The sudden jerk caused Sadeas to bite his tongue. He was sure he could taste blood; he _wasn't_ sure whether it was from his tongue or his lip now.

"This will not be enjoyable for you, I can promise you that." Sadeas heard a rustle of cloth.

He found himself in a sudden bout of disbelief. Oh, Almighty. He wasn't going to fuck him without preperation, was his? He may have just violently shoved Sadeas against a few things, but that wasn't always out of Dalinar's range. He got pretty rowdy while he had the Thrill. But he wouldn't fuck him without preparing him. He wouldn't. Dalinar liked to scold with words, and that's what he would do once this was over. He wouldn't actually take all of his anger out through sex, would he?

Sadeas didn't know if he'd be able to make it through the ordeal if he did. Dalinar became violent when he was this angry. He had a right to be angry, of course. As did Sadeas. He was supposed to be dead, and Sadeas was certainly not happy that he had somehow made it through his trap. Maybe a _part_ of him was relieved that he did, but he pushed that part down long ago. He would not admit to himself anymore that he once loved Dalinar Kholin. He _couldn't_ admit it to himself. If he did, he was afraid he'd also have to admit that he _still_ loved him.

He was suddenly flipped over onto his back. The wood of the floor skinned his side as Dalinar shoved him over, causing him to flinch slightly in pain; a larger grimace followed as Dalinar pulled him into a sitting position by his hair and pressed his lips against the tip of his cock.

Sadeas, always defiant, looked up at the man with a harsh glare. His eyes shone with rage and vigor. Jerking his head to the side in a show of refusal may have been a bit of a stretch since it yanked some of his hair out, but he did it anyway.

"Open your storming mouth." Dalinar gave the order, yanking his hair as hard as he could once more. The motion caused Sadeas to let out a cry—this opened his mouth, giving Dalinar a chance, and he shoved himself past his lips and down his throat.

Sadeas gagged on the girth of it. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to stop his choking as Dalinar held his head in place and began thrusting himself in and out of his mouth. Through the other surprises of the day, he could not fathom that Dalinar had actually just cursed. He never did that. Unless he was _really_ angry, that is. That anger, the Blackthorn's anger, sometimes scared Sadeas; Dalinar had torn apart armies with that rage, his Thrill, and when he was inflamed, it was almost as if the world stopped around him. His only focus was what he was doing. In this case, that just so happened to be ramming himself into Sadeas's throat until his eyes had grown tear-filled and he was barely about to breathe.

Dalinar rolled his head back against the wall that he was close enough to, letting out a soft groan in the back of his throat as he continued to hold Sadeas's head in place and use his mouth how he wanted. Even though Sadeas wanted to talk to Dalinar about what happened, and he really did, a part of him had to admit that he was enjoying this. He didn't think he'd ever get to be intimate with Dalinar again after their falling out when Gavilar was killed. In exchange for his "alliance" with him, Sadeas had received a few "favors". He knew from the start that he wasn't going to keep this alliance. But if it made Dalinar give himself to him, then of course Sadeas was going to go through with the ruse for that reason among others.

But everything had messed up, hadn't it? He was alive. He felt slight relief, regretfully. He realized that he did not want Kholin to be dead. He tried hard to admit to himself that he did. Even with Sadeas's immense willpower, he could not force himself to believe that he truly wanted Dalinar gone. He'd miss him. All they did was fight nowadays, but that was enough for Sadeas. He was happy as long as he got to be around him. Even if being around him involved the kind of brutal treatment he was receiving now.

Because this, by no means, was just an angry romp. Dalinar was beyond the point of angry. Rightfully.

Sadeas choked and gagged as his cock was rammed into the very back of his throat; he tried with all of his might to force his gagging to cease, which he did well with, but the sounds of Dalinar's thrusts and the saliva echoed through the room even more than before when Dalinar pulled his head forward so that his nose was pressed against his chest.

"Storms, Torol," Dalinar grunted softly. Sadeas could hear the pleasure in his voice. "You slimy, ungrateful, vile . . ." His insults eventually morphed into an enraged growl as his thrusts became harder. Sadeas's jaw began to ache.

Dalinar ripped Sadeas's head backwards instantaneously. The abrupt motion caused a loud pop to resound from his mouth, and Dalinar let out a groan as his cock was completely exposed to the chilly room once more. A line of saliva connected Sadeas's lips and the tip of Dalinar's erection—dripping down his chin more with each of his rapid gasps for breath.

Sadeas's jaw was incredibly sore by this point. He already looked a mess with his deeply flustered cheeks, hair a managed disaster, and cut on his cheek from when Dalinar had tossed him to the ground, but it only was worse when Dalinar slapped him hard across the face. It left an angry red mark, and his entire head was jerked to the side from the force of it. He thought he heard something in his neck painfully crack.

Dalinar picked him up effortlessly. Sadeas had always been shorter than him, and it seemed lighter as well. He tossed him onto the bed. It seemed to be a planned effort that he'd smack against the bedpost, dazed and aching from various bruises he had already gotten from Dalinar's rough handling of him.

Dalinar was on top of him before he could shake himself out of that daze, and he roughly spread his legs wide open and held them up so they were bent against his chest. Sadeas, horrified as soon as he realized what was happening, tried to call out to him to stop but was interrupted by his own cry of pain.

Dalinar pushed himself inside of him as quickly as he could with the lack of preparation.

Sadeas's eyes stung with tears. He slapped a hand over his mouth, letting out an enraged scream against it. He reached up, punching Dalinar in the chest as hard as he could. Dalinar answered this by pulling out some, shoving back inside, and adjusting himself so that he was slightly leaned over Sadeas's body. He ripped his hands away from his mouth, throwing them to the side before holding onto his legs again and beginning to viciously ram himself into his ass.

Now that Dalinar had removed his own hands from his mouth, Sadeas's loud gasps and pained moans echoed throughout the room. He could feel the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. His stomach twisted painfully. This isn't what he wanted to happen. He _hadn't_ wanted to kill Dalinar, storm it all, and he didn't want to feel this kind of pain when they were having sex. Sadeas did like pain during intercourse, but it was always a controlled, careful pain; Dalinar was always so cautious to do anything more than vanilla with him, and even though he acted annoyed, coaxing the man into it was what made him grow closer to him. Dalinar hadn't ever wanted to hurt him. The betrayed Blackthorn, on the other hand, did.

And did it hurt. It'd been too long since Dalinar had been inside of him. He wasn't ready for something like this without proper preparation, and it felt like Dalinar's cock was splitting him apart. His spit from the blowjob was the only lubrication, but it was enough to make lewd noises as Dalinar thrusted himself in and out of him brutally. Sadeas clung to the bedsheets as his last bit of support. The emotions that had begun spilling over did physically as well. He was starting to cry.

The Blackthorn grabbed his hands with one of his own, pinning them above his head so that he was leaning further over him. Dalinar was looking straight at him. When they had eye contact during sex, it was usually to see the pleasure on each other's faces, and to share the moment together. Almost sappy, saying it like that, when really their encounters were more on the wild side when Sadeas could actually get Dalinar to try things out.

This time was not like that. Dalinar wasn't rejoicing in his pleasure. The Blackthorn, enraged at Sadeas's betrayal, had taken over. Sadeas could see the light that Dalinar had in his eyes when he was encompassed by the Thrill. That look that delighted in the sight of his enemies dead before him, the fall of nations, and the pained expression over Sadeas's usually confident face.

Dalinar was built more muscular and heavy than him, and without a doubt taller. He could hold him down with no effort. Sadeas tried to squirm away, but Dalinar simply gave him a punch and held him down. It was almost abysmal to say that their bodies were pressed together like they were. Dalinar's skin was warm and soft against his. It felt so out of place in this violent setting.

Sadeas felt his form being knocked in a forwards-backwards motion from the force of Dalinar's thrusts. He couldn't hold onto anything to stop himself from rocking in such a way. It was enough to jar the bed as well as him; the furniture loudly slammed against the wall each time he was pushed forward. As the thrusts of Dalinar's hips got harder, his groans more frequent and deep, he brought down a hand and dug his nails into Sadeas's chest.

Sadeas let out a hoarse cry as he felt the skin break. Dalinar's nails weren't that long, of course, but he was using enough force to make him bleed. He felt it stream down his chest along with tears from his eyes. Dalinar, once done with that, slapped him across the face once more before squeezing his hips in his hands and holding them still so that they would most definitely have bruises the next few days.

 _I can't do this,_ He thought to himself. _I can't. It's not supposed to be like this. Dalinar isn't supposed to be like this._

 _And it's all my fault._

He had to block these thoughts out. Just close them, shove them down, don't think. Just let it happen. He had just tried to have Dalinar murdered. He deserved this. Or maybe if he let himself feel this pain, not block it out, he wouldn't experience the crushing guilt that was sure to follow when he saw Dalinar around the war camps henceforth. He knew he'd cringe every time he looked at him.

 _Don't think about the betrayal. Just enjoy this. It never happens anymore, after all._

That was all he could do to make this horrible situation seem better than it actually was. Without thinking of the consequences, Sadeas reached his hand down and wrapped his fingers around his own throbbing cock. Storms, this was the most painful fuck he had ever received. Why in the Almighty's name was he aroused?

Because it was Dalinar. He knew that. Why question himself? Did he really think he could convince himself that Dalinar wasn't anything special to him?

He, without success, had tried that. It hadn't worked; he just attempted to distract himself with pleasure. Sadeas bit his lip as he began stroking his own erection quickly, his loud, pained noises turning into soft and pleasured pants. He almost didn't notice the look of rage that crossed Dalinar's face—more rage than already was shown on it. He grabbed Sadeas's hand.

Then he broke his wrist.

Sadeas screamed at the sudden and brutal action, squeezing his eyes shut as more tears flooded from them. He knew it was broken—he heard the crack. He felt the searing, burning pain shoot up his entire arm and almost numb the pain from his hips.

He wasn't expecting his fingers to follow.

Dalinar took his hand and ripped his fingers in a backwards motion, bending them at an awkward angle so that the bones shattered. Another crack reflecting through the room. Sadeas almost screamed again. He would have if Dalinar didn't smother his lips against his own, biting into the bottom one hard enough to draw blood.

He picked him up swiftly and hoisted him so that his legs were thrown around his waist. Sadeas was forced to hook his arms around his shoulders so that he wouldn't fall off, one arm hanging limp, but he really shouldn't have bothered with it. Dalinar threw him into the wall anyway and held that kiss until he did so, making the motion more surprising than it initially would have been. He the wall with a loud _thud._ Dalinar walked over, yanking his battered form to him and kneeing him right in the stomach.

It knocked the breath out of Sadeas. A flaring, mind numbing pain ignited his senses, and he fell to the floor on his knees in front of Dalinar. Coughing and sputtering, noticing that blood was coming out of his mouth, he tried to use his one working hand to pull himself back up off of the ground. Was that blood from his lip or from something else? He was sure his ribs had just been broken. It felt like multiple hot knives sticking into his chest and clogging his throat. He couldn't breathe.

That didn't stop Dalinar for grabbing him by the hair and forcibly sliding his dick back into his mouth. He pushed it down his throat. Sadeas coughed and sputtered, afraid he might pass out from the inability to take in oxygen as Dalinar began face fucking him once more. He was in too much pain and shock to enjoy the fact that Dalinar was moaning so loudly because of him, had gone so wild because of him. He would have delighted in that before. Now all he could do is sit there, limp, as Dalinar did what he wanted.

"Don't touch yourself, understand?" Dalinar snarled out in-between his pleasured groans, ripping Sadeas's hair as he pulled his head forward and shoved his entire cock down his throat. Sadeas gagged again, furrowing his brow against his flushed red face as he was held like that until he began weakly hitting the side of Dalinar's leg with his one mobile hand.

He pulled free. Sadeas sputtered, sucking in a large breath of air. Dalinar didn't give him much of a chance to recover before pressed the tip of his erection back against his laps, taking that hand Sadeas was still able to use and wrapping it around his shaft. He began to move it form him quickly, glaring down at Sadeas as if commanding him. He wanted him to do more than sit there.

But he couldn't.

"Dalinar," He managed to choke out, swallowing against his hoarse throat. "I-"

What did he even want to say? Sorry? He wasn't going to apologize and let him know that he was weak enough to still care for him.

Dalinar growled, slamming his fist into the side of Sadeas's head. "Don't you dare try to talk. Your voice makes me sick." Sadeas let out a sound that sounded much too close to a yelp for his liking when that punch hit. His head began to ring slightly, and he was concerned by how much it hurt. Dalinar could be doing some serious damage here; he had already broken his ribs and most of the bones in his hand.

It was no use, obviously. This was the Blackthorn—not his Dalinar. He did what he wanted, stroking him slowly without the forced movement of his arm and taking the head of his cock into his mouth. He moved his tongue in slow circles around it. Trying to block out the situation, he focused all of his attention to giving Dalinar pleasure; if he did that, maybe he could pretend that this was back a long time ago, when they were just youths, and Sadeas had never betrayed him. Dalinar wasn't angry with him. He wasn't bruised and bleeding in various places. He wasn't crying.

Dalinar leaned back against the wall he was near, his hips twitching in a way that Sadeas would have found adorable before. Now all he could focus on was the ringing pain in every part of his body. Dalinar pushed his head down again after letting him have a little freedom, managing to fit his entire dick down Sadeas's throat despite his gags which served as a protest. He held his head there with one hand, thrusting in at a more steady pace. At least it wasn't as roughly as before.

Sadeas had to breathe. He couldn't take in any breaths while Dalinar was doing this. He yanked his head back and breathed in as much air as he could—afraid that the Blackthorn would grab his head and make him go right back to it.

He didn't. What he did do was much worse.

He seized him by the shoulders and wrenched him up off of the ground, slapping him across the face and throwing him down over the front side of the bed. His broken ribs slammed against the wooden post. He bit into the covers to let out a cry of pain, but it was cut off when Dalinar pushed him upwards so his whole body was on the bed. His hips were pointed upwards to him, causing him to have to bend his body in a way that made his ribs scream in pain. Tears still flooded from his eyes; his crying was now at the point where it was the worst kind—struggled, pained breaths that fought to get in just a little bit of air.

He tried to speak again despite the earlier comment. "Dalinar, _please_ , this storming hurts-"

He was cut off as Dalinar clawed into his back and slid himself deep inside of him once more. Sadeas's brow furrowed. It didn't hurt as much this time, not in the way that each thrust would jar him, but it did burn a little.

"You try and destroy my entire army," Dalinar whispered behind him. The tone of his voice terrified Sadeas. "You try to give us away to the Parshendi so that you won't have a rival. You kill the majority of my soldiers, you try to have my son and myself perish along with them. You would leave poor Renarin alone to face the world as Kholin Highprince. And you tell me that hurts? How would you like it if the man you loved did such a thing to you?"

Sadeas froze. To his disgust, Dalinar's words made his heart twist in a painful way. What had he done? Why did he do something like this? Dalinar and himself were allied. They were winning. Sure he had always been a despicable person, but why did he have to be that selfish?

"I can't give you that kind of emotional pain," Dalinar continued. "But I can bring it out on you physically. You should consider yourself lucky, Torol. Out of the two of us, you're the one who is experiencing less pain."

He started fucking him again. Sadeas really didn't know what hurt more—the throbbing pain from his injuries each time his body moved from Dalinar's thrusts, or the things he just said to him.

It made memories flash through his mind. The first time they had met on the battlefield; Dalinar was young, bold, adorned in armor that still made him seem tall despite the fact it wasn't Shardplate. The time in battle where they had first kissed. Dalinar saving him from Gavilar's blade—not just on that battlefield, but also from public execution. The bonding over the years. The warm, more loving sex that they had. The kisses and few words of care that had been exchanged hesitantly between them. How Dalinar used to play with his hair gently as he could all the time, not rip and tug it like he had so much today.

Dalinar's cock brushed against Sadeas's prostate. He arched his back, making his ribs throb painfully, letting out a soft moan and trying to squirm away from him. He knew he didn't deserve to feel pleasure. He knew he shouldn't let himself feel it. He needed, for once in his life, to understand what he had done to people.

But he just couldn't handle it. When Dalinar avoided it completely, making the fucking as painful as he could, Sadeas finally toppled over the edge. He only had one last plea left in him.

" _Stormlight_ ," He muttered.

Dalinar froze.

For the first time during this entire assault, the room was in complete, hushed silence. The only sound was the panting rising from Dalinar and Sadeas.

Sadeas had used one of their old safewords. Things would sometimes get very heated when they had sex, so they had decided a long, long time ago that the use of a safeword would be needed. They had never used it before. Despite that, both of them remembered it. Dalinar didn't move for what felt like an eternity.

He felt the grip on his hips harden.

He didn't stop.

Dalinar kept slamming his cock into him, causing Sadeas to let out a loud gasp and claw into the bedsheets in front of him. He should've known it wouldn't work. The Blackthorn didn't listen to anything, especially not the pleas of those he was against.

He leaned over Sadeas's battered body, each thrust of his hips into him making Sadeas shake and whimper in pain. "I trusted you," He growled, wrapping his arms around him. It felt almost strangely like a hug. " _I trusted you._ "

"Then-" Sadeas tried to answer, be let out a loud sigh of sudden pleasure as Dalinar began stroking his dick. " . . . you dug your own grave."

Dalinar's thrusts became much more frantic. He bit into Sadeas's shoulder hard in response, ramming his elbow into his back. His other hand gripped Sadeas's half flaccid erection and began stroking it. Sadeas let out a yell at the new explosion of pain. It mixed oddly with the pleasure from the hand job Dalinar was giving him at the same time. More tears streamed down his face. Now his back and chest ached. He really hoped that Dalinar hadn't just done something to his spine. He very well could have.

"I was a fool," Dalinar whispered, his voice obviously strained. "I was such a fool to believe that you would come back to me. I wanted to believe that you'd become the person I loved once more." His words were parted by groans of pleasure. It didn't fit the heart wrenching tone of his voice.

Sadeas clenched his teeth. He could barely speak. Each breath was either a sharp intake of air, a sob, or a loud, pleasured moan. It had started to feel good through the pain. He somehow found his voice.

"That man is _gone_ , Kholin."

Dalinar let go of Sadeas's cock suddenly. He flipped him over, wrenched him up by the hair, and threw him back onto the ground. Sadeas was in too much pain at this point to even cry out.

"I know," Dalinar mumbled, giving him a sharp kick to the side. The blow sent a wave of agony through his chest, making the aching of his ribs even worse. "I still mourn him even more than the loss of my army."

He pulled Sadeas up, holding his face against the base of his cock while he stroked it. Numb, not knowing what to do, Sadeas flicked his tongue out and began to lick and suck. In a short time, he felt Dalinar's hips tense.

His cum squirted all over Sadeas's face, making him wince in disgust and squeeze shut his eyes. Dalinar shuddered, his mouth parting in a loud sigh as he came.

A little time passed. After riding it out and catching his breath, he pulled up his pants and buckled his belt. It was almost horrible how Dalinar was able to smooth down his shirt and make it seem like nothing out of the ordinary happened. He hadn't even taken his clothes off during this all.

Sadeas, on the other hand, was bare, covered in cum, and bleeding from various scratches. There were bruises on his hips and everywhere else on his body. His bones were broken. His face was bright red, covered in tears, and he still had blood on his lip from where Dalinar bit it. His hair was a mess, the back of his head still throbbed from the first injury, and worst of all, his cock ached just as painfully. He knew he wasn't going to get to orgasm himself.

Dalinar kneeled down in front of him. He grabbed his chin, pulling him up and kissing him. Sadeas, confused by the kinder action, let him. Dalinar pulled away after a minute and spit on his face once more. Sadeas twitched.

He still held his chin. "Be glad that I didn't make you feel as much pain as you made me feel."

He left.

Sadeas lay there, alone, on the floor—covered in cum and blood. He didn't know what to think. Everything felt numb. He reached behind him blindly, grabbing the side of the covers from the bed and wiping his face. The cloth brushing across the cuts on it made his cheeks sting painfully.

He doubted he'd ever be able to look at Dalinar Kholin the same way again. What he had just done had changed his view of him forever. He knew the anger of the Blackthorn, the brutality he was capable of, but Dalinar had always shown Sadeas more kindness than others. He had saved his life. He never, not in all Sadeas had done, treated him this way.

After Gavilar's death, Dalinar had become more cold. They had a huge fight. Dalinar had tried to blame him. But it had been _nothing_ like this.

Because, this time, it really was his fault. Dalinar had no one else to blame.


End file.
